10: The Series
Production The idea concept was that twins would an interesting idea to tangle with. I always wanted to put this idea to work, it proboly been circulating in my mind for 6 years or so. Plot Part I Summer has begun and the Tennyson boys go on the adventure of a lifetime. Part II After a few years of peace, the earth is threatened by a new enemy. Part III After defeating Vilgax, the alien activity on earth has all together stopped, somewhat, giving the gang a little rest, until a ship crash landing brought the plumbers back into action. Part IV Characters Main Characters Part I *James Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Part II *Kevin Levin Recurring characters Part I *Tetrax *Lt. Steel Part II *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Elena Validus *Azmuth *Verdona Part III *Jimmy Jones *Abell *Bivalvan *Galapegus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad Villains ﻿Part I *Dr. Animo *Rojo *Rojo's Gang *Kevin Levin *Sixsix *Hex *Forever Knights *Zs'Skayr *Vulkanus *Charmcaster *Vilgax Part II *DNAliens *Highbreed *Pickaxe Aliens *Albedo *The Vreedle Brothers *Psyphon Part III *Aggregor *Aggregor's Soldiers *Overlord Aliens Part I #Diamondhead #Four Arms #Ghostfreak #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Ripjaws #Stinkfly #Upgrade #Wildmutt #XLR8 Part II #Alien X #Big Chill #Blizard #Brainstorm #Chromastone #Devistator #Echo Echo #Goop #Gyrotechnics #Humungousaur #Jetray #Lodestar #Roadblock #Sol #Spidermonkey #Swampfire #X-Ray Part III #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Hellshot #Hydro #NRG #Osorber #Terraspin #Water Hazard Episodes List of 10: The Series Episodes Part I #Summer Time! #Fun in the Sun #Enemy Territory! #S.O.S. #Meet Kevin # #Something Wicca This Way Comes #Kevin Returns # # #Kevin Elevan #Vilgax Strikes #Which Came First? # # # # #Spellbound # # # #The Witch Travels # # # # #See Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya #The Omnitrix Revealed #Aliens Unleashed #Seeds of the Future Part II #Heroes, Again # #Escape the DNAliens #A Hard Day's Knight #The Tournament #Goodbye #Gwen's Choice #Training with Gwen #The Three Bounty Hunters #Attack of the Swarm #Valentine's Day #Complications #The Day of Reckoning #Two for One #The Wrong Undone, Impossible #Fear is of the Allusion #The Wrong Road #Mad with Power # #The Darkside #On the Other Side #Wormhole #Alone #Time for Talk (1) #Time for Action (2) # # # # # Part III * Ultimate or Super? * Hell on Earth * JX2 * A Day with Eunice * Stolen Identity * She's Trouble * A King in Need * Ressurection of the Swarm *Back to the Basics *Enter at Your own Risk *Back from the Future *Like the Flower *It Ends Now! *It Came from Somewhere *Stay *Just us *The Ultimate Beginning (1) *The Ultimate Ending (2) Part IV *A New Beginning Specials *Destroy and Humiliate *The Negative Zone *The Story of Earth X (Part I) *The Story of Earth X (Part II) Shorts *The Frog Experiment *A Fight *Glaring *The Smoothie *Jackets Video Games *Total Destruction: The Video Game Movies *Xros Roads Ratings TVPG for some suggest dialogue, infrequent coarse language, blood, and moderate violence. Trivia *The parts go along with the Ben 10 series. Season 1, Ben 10, Season 2, Ben 10: Alien Force, Season 3, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *This series has many allusions, for example Dragon Ball series and Charmed. *Some episodes of season 2 of Ultimate Alien will be altered to fit in, first, The Transfiguration of Eunice. *The parts are based from the Naruto series. Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Episodes Category:10: The Series